The Blonde And The Know It All:A Series Of Stories
by Epic Queen of Hearts
Summary: This is a collection of Lennox/Roman the guy she kissed in that one episode  fics. Some are merely one shots like the first chapter and some are stories-like,full stories,just showing up emerged with the one shots.Hey!I like Lennox and I like Roman.
1. Gonna Be A Great Year

Hi? Question Mark because I've never written for this show before, but I deeply enjoy these people together so here.

* * *

><p>As Lennox walked down the elementary hallway,she felt an overwhelming array of emotions.<p>

But mostly fear.

That's when a blonde haired boy walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She immediatly turned around,her hair following suit.

"Um,do you know where the kindergarten room is?"

"You're in kindergarten?"

"Why else would I ask you where the room is?"

"Oh. Sorry." The then full blonde looked away,tears forming in her eyes.

He reached for her shoulder,but the hallway was filled with sniffles and the echoing sound of her flats running towards the classroom.

"I'M SORRY!" The boy yelled,reaching out his arm.

A deep sign and some steps later, you would be inside the bright and noisy boxy kinda room.

"SHUT UP! YOU LITTLE DELINQUENTS!" Everyone sat down in .5 seconds,not willing to be sent to the principals office."In this class,we will have assigned seats. This is the order..." The redhead teacher trailed off, looking down at a yellow and green striped clipboard. "Let's see..At Table A will be...Roman,Lennox, Rebecca,and take your seats." Shuffling of little feet was heard as the children ran to get the seats they wanted. A smug Lennox smiled at her right and instantly frowned at her classmate on the left.

"Hello." The young one said awkwardly,waving his hand. She looked away,an obvious look of disdain on her face. "Listen,i'm sorry for the hallway. But me and you, we **run **this table. And if we let up,those IDIOTS will take our spots. Then we'll end up taking **kindergarten **over again. Is that really what you want?" Roman ended his speech with a glance towards Rebecca and Tyler,who were kneeling on their chairs,pencils in their **noses**,making goddamned OTTER noises.

"At least they know what an otter sounds like." Lennox caved and looked up at the smiling blonde boy.

"HEY! REBECCA,TYLER! IF YOU DON'T COLOR IN THAT DINOSAUR THIS VERY MINUTE I SWWEAR TO GOD ALMIGHTY..."

"Ok,ok,we get it." They both plopped down in their seats,feet in front of them,with a disturbing kinda _splat! _sound.

"Nice." Roman said,watching them scramble to get their crayons out of their Dora and Diego backpacks.

"Thanks." Lennox said,blushing hard."I got it from my grandma. She does that to everybody at family reunions."

"Oh. Watch this." Roman grabbed a ruler from inside of someone cubby and broke it because he hit it so hard on the desk."INSIDE THE LINES!"

Table A managed to get their work for the day on Mrs. Crabtree's desk before 10:00 AM.

"Oh,gosh,this is AMAZING!SPECTACTULAR! I love you." She kissed Table A's foreheads and shouted to the rest of the class:No snack for you losers! ONLY FOR THE A TEAM!

The A Team? Possibly. Both of the little blonde smartie arties thought,rubbing their chins.

But there was one thing that they both knew-piled on top of all the others.

Kindergarten was gonna be a good year.

* * *

><p>Yeah,man. Kindergarten was a good year.<p>

If only they still had naps and dinosaur coloring in middle school.*sign*

Epic Queen


	2. First Days and New Appearances

**First Days And New Appearances**

* * *

><p>"I wonder what ever happened to him." Lennox Scanlon, now 16, didn't realize she was talking out loud.<p>

"What happened to who?" Her friend Drew asked,plopping a squat beside her best friend in 7th period English.

"No one." She looked away,knowing for sure that her friend since 2nd grade would be able to see her tells. But then again,turning her head was one of her tells. Dammit!

"You're lying. Who? And you're...glowing? I haven't seen you glow since they announced that Pluto wasn't a planet! What's up and what's his name. Bet you I can remember him." Drew say matter-o-factly, like she owns the entire place.

"You wouldn't. You guys were only in the same class once,in first grade. An experience which,sadly,I was excluded from." Lennox whispered as the teacher, , walked in.

"Well." Drew whispered out of the corner of her mouth,completely ignoring the chubby teachers introduction. "He's blonde. That's your type. And he's smart,too. That's your type,too. So...smart and blonde. Likes to take charge..." She trailed off,looking at the sky, even though it was being concealed by the chipping concrete ceiling.

"Wait! How'd you know all that? About my types and stuff?" Lennox looked down at her notebook, trying to create some espionage in this "secret" encounter.

"Please,that's how you would describe every guy you've dated. So...ROMAN!" Her voice rose a bit when proclaiming the name,and some people stared at her funny. She stared right back at them until they became uncomfortable and looked away,rubbing their neck,chin,and,hair,trying to forget the encounter had even encountered. "He is a nice choice,X. He's so incredibly _crispy_ now! You and him could become the A Team again!" Drew looks excited, but the look of disbelief in Lennox's eyes tell her she's about to be shot down.

"It was kindergarten. No one got a ring in the end,for your information. And we can't be the A Team without Becca and Ty!" Saying her old frenemy's names reminded her-she had heard Aunt Mel talking about them to the head of education board. Oh,yeah, Becca and Ty now went to online high school because Becca got preggers with Ty's kid in the schools' Janitor's closet last year. Can anyone say lawsuit?

"Well,too bad,she's knocked up. And he couldn't _possibly_ be any more obnoxious than he was back then." Lennox soon found out first hand just how wrong the Oriental girl was. Lennox accidentally bumped into him in the hallway and he was complete pain in the ass.

"WATCH IT,I GOT CLASSES TO GET TO!" His voice brings back memories from that first day of kinder, except something changed this time- he doesn't apologize. He doesn't go after her. She tried to convince herself,with tears forming in her eyes,that he would've treated her better if he knew who she was. In her defense, they did run Table A together for a whole 9 months!

"Xy? What's the matter?" Drew asked obviously at lunch time that same day, sinking her teeth into a burger.

"Nothing." The dirty blonde answered back to her best friend,her voiced cracked. Damned voice. Damned Roman. Damned Drew. Damned delicious Chick-Fil-Le, making her happy.

"It was him,wasn't it? The bastard!" Forever alone people who were obviously listening in on their conversation gasped. Such language. But Lennox wasn't phased. She understood Drew came from a background that required her to be tough on everyone and everything.

She was born on the southside of Brooklyn, New York. She was five when her brother died of mysterious causes. She was adopted by the McLean family of a suburb, but they soon labeled her as a piece of street garbage. She found out when she was 12 that her brother was still alive, but they refused to give her back. The two groups were now in an intense custody battle of the 15 year old girl.

"What?No."

"Oh, sweet baby the almighty Lennox turning down the chance to be **_right_**" Insert eye roll from Lennox herself here. "Man,you must really like him..." Drew popped a Molten Hot Wings Ruffles chip into her smirking mouth and suddenly cursed under her breath. "Damned Angry Birds. That's why my friend HERE is eating you." Lennox looked down at her Chick-Fil-Le for a moment, then sunk her teeth into one of many chicken nuggets. Too bad. Guess we know who _really_ stole the eggs, huh?

"Whatever." She brushed it off nonchalantly, and popped one of her chicken nuggets in some honey mustard, then sandwiching it in between two chips. Drew laughed at her friends bad eating habits. "Whmat?"Lennox asked her, mouth full. Drew burst with uncontrollable giggles and Lennox smiled,with a closed mouth of course.

* * *

><p>"I'M SORRY!" Roman had tried to call after her, but she was already gone. A sense of daja vu washed over him and suddenly he remembered her. He couldn't help but sing the A Team theme song. And he couldn't help but blush when his friends harassed him about it.<p>

He couldn't help but feel almost STUPID-what a horrid word- to the fact that he had been so shocked at how much she had grown. I mean, she wasn't the gentle little Queen of Table A was Lennox. A fierce junior who now might have the slightest grudge against him. No problem. He could fix that,easy. Roman would just have to put his ear to streets and listen for the latest Lennox news.

God,when you say it like that, it sounds kind of stalkerish.

* * *

><p>And that's Chapter Two! Sorry it took so long!<p> 


End file.
